Warrior Cats Meet the Newsies!
by Duskflight of NightClan
Summary: When Dusk is bored...what will happen to her two most beloved fandoms? Of course, they will meet! Starring characters from my fanfic "The Race" and the Newsies.
1. Warrior Cat Logic

A black she-cat led a group of cats into the room, motioning them to sit down on the silly Twoleg furniture called a chair. Logically, these cats should still be fighting for survival in the wilderness while trying to escape a vicious pack led by a brutal leader, but unfortunately all logic has been tossed out the window in this crossover.

"Ravenstorrrrrrrm, I'm hungryyyyy," complained a young cream and brown tom.

"Not now, Mushroom. The Twolegs that Duskflight of NightClan call the Newsies should be here soon," she consoled, taking her spot on one of the two chairs closest to the center. According to Duskflight of NightClan, who shall be referred to as Dusk, Jack Kelly would be leading the Newsies in.

As if on cue, a younger-looking Twoleg led a ragged group in and sat down next to Ravenstorm. Despite having lived sometime around 1899, they were young, alive, and well.

_How does Dusk make sense of all this? _thought Ravenstorm, puzzled. _Wait, how am I understanding English? Oh well, Warrior Cats logic. What are you gonna do?_

"Hey, why do we have to do this again?" muttered Rainsplash and Foxpelt at the same time.

"I guess because we're her OCs, though I'm not sure why the Newsies were dragged into this," answered Ravenstorm, shooting Jack a funny look.

"We ain't deaf, ya know!" shouted Spot Conlon, waving his hand.

"Do I look like I care?" grumbled Ravenstorm, putting on her famous "grumpy-face-that-scares-Mushroom."

"Just saying, ya dumb cat," the newsie replied, slouching in his chair grumpily.

"Spot, you realize you got told off by a cat?" said Jack, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He turned to the Warrior Cats side of the room and made eye contact with Ravenstorm. "So what's the logic like over there?"

"I don't know. Heavystep died StarClan knows how many times, Rowanclaw used to be a girl, and cats shrug all the time even though that's freaking impossible," she meowed, shrugging. "See?"

Jack ruffled her head fur. "Poor little pussycat."

"Excuse me?" snapped Ashpaw.

"Serves you right!" yelled Spot.

"Go sell a newspaper!"

"Go hunt a bird!"

"BOYS!"

_I'm about ready to kill that cat...But isn't that breaking the warrior code? Oh well, happens so many times it's not even funny anymore. Like I said, Warrior Cat logic._

Jack gave her a sympathetic look, going back to their old conversation. "I feel sorry for youse over there. Too bad, huh?"

"Warrior Cat logic, you learn to live with it. Dusk logic, you really don't."

"Alright, that's enough!" came the voice of Dusk. "Just...go to your rooms. We'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Don't judge me, I got bored xD Listening to Seize the Day + Reading Into the Wild = BOOM! Weird inspiration to do something dumb. Please bear with my weird sense of humor. Also, I don't own Warriors and I don't own Newsies.**


	2. Spot Loses It

**Emma - :p Haha, you should recognize where the scene with the cookie came from xD**

* * *

"I hear ya like kittens." Davey tried to speak to Ravenstorm about the forbidden k-word, but Dusk will not go into details about how that turned out. Let's just say Davey needs to be excused for the next chapter or so due to...infected cat scratches. For now, Ravenstorm has been put into the Corner of Shame.

Ashpaw and Spot were still not on best of terms. Of course, Spot had obtained a cookie, and...Ashpaw wanted it, despite him having no freaking idea what in the name of StarClan a cookie was.

"I. Want. The cookie!" growled Ashpaw, squinting his eyes at the much bigger Twoleg. He began to yowl in a very loud, obnoxious tantrum.

"Too bad!"

"I want the cookie!"

"Shuddup!"

"I want the cookie!"

"No!"

"I want the cookie!"

"Fine! You can have a bite!"

In a suspiciously good mood, Ashpaw took a monstrous bite. He stared at Spot with his round yellow eyes, before coughing up a mixture of chewed-up cookie and hairball into Spot's lap. "I don't like cookies."

Thank StarClan Racetrack was there to hold Spot back. That's all Dusk can say.

Meanwhile, Jack, Blizzardpelt, and Stonepaw were insulting each other, Darkpaw and Les were playing Warrior, and Foxpelt, Rainsplash, and Crutchy were arguing about StarClan knows what. Dusk sometimes regrets this crossover.

Later that day, the Warriors and the Newsies were still in the crossover room, but they had calmed down somewhat. Spot was still being held back. Ashpaw was still torturing Spot. For the sake of Ashpaw, hope Spot doesn't get away from Race.

Stonepaw yawned and stretched. "No offense Jack, but you'd put a kit on the day of its apprenticeship ceremony to sleep."

Jack grumbled and aimed a kick at the young apprentice. Stonepaw easily ducked. "Please. You couldn't catch me if I were right in your paws."

"AHHHHHHH!" Oh StarClan. Spot escaped from Race.

"Catch 'em! Catch 'em! They'se gonna kill themselves!" shouted Jack.

"More properly, Spot's gonna kill Ashpaw," gulped Stonepaw, covering her eyes with her white forepaw.

"Call the wolf-guards!" screamed Ravenstorm as Spot nearly knocked over a chair trying to reach her apprentice.

Two wolves burst into the room out of some invisible door. One was black-furred with a single golden eye, the other was golden-furred with warm brown eyes, and somehow was wearing a red bandana. The bigger golden one snatched Spot by the top of his shirt and tugged, pulling him over. The black wolf grabbed Ashpaw swiftly and ran out through the same invisible door, immediately followed by the golden wolf.

Everyone stared, puzzled, at the extremely convenient security camera in the room.

"What...was that?" said Specs in a hushed voice.

"Er, yeah, about that...They were Storm and Lightning. They'll be taking care of anyone who gets out of hand. Alright, that's enough excitement for today! Back to your rooms!"


End file.
